You Make Me Smile
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Kendall and Carlos have been dating for a while now and have come out to the whole school. It didn't turn out how they expected and they became victims to bullying. Nonetheless, Kendall's love for Carlos never wavers. Even if the Latino himself thinks it has, and its only a matter of time before Kendall breaks up with him. Kendall convices him otherwise. Songfic Uncle Kracker-Smile


**One Lazy day I was looking down my favorited videos on YouTube and guess what I found? A pretty song I once found and completely forgot about! You can guess what happened next right? Yep, FIC IDEA! I curse whomever send me the song at the time! Or myself for looking through my fave'd vids on YT IDK, anyhow! Here's what came to mind!**

**Disclaimer: Keep forgetting those... but I think IT's clear I dont own a thing, else I wouldnt be here, I'd be with Carlos... doing... stuff... yeah lets leave it tat that... ON WITH THE FIC!**

They walked down the hallways of the school as usual in the mornings. Kendall Had his arm wrapped firmly around his smaller Latino boyfriend, Carlos Garcia. On both sides their two best friends strode along with them, Logan Mitchell and James Diamond, they were currently talking about their day off the next week. Planning to have as much fun as they could.

However, the small Latino didn't contribute much to the conversation, in turn trying tune it out along with the rest of the world, the gazes, the whispers, the name calling, the glares. It was too overwhelming, so he always did what he did best in these situations, freeze up, go on Auto Pilot, not think at all. The only thing keeping him moving was his boyfriend's arm around him.

"Babe, don't let it get to you. They're not worth getting upset over." he heard a voice whisper into his ear, he looked up to find Kendall staring at him with slight worry showing on his face.

"I'm not, just... thinking." He told him, putting on a smile. The blond bit his lip, his boyfriend was obviously lying, but he nodded and let it slide. They continued to walk down the halls to their first class.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and everyone gathered their stuff. Carlos, Kendall, James and Logan all made their way to their usual table, sitting down and chatting among themselves. James and Logan were currently bickering over how to properly ask a girl out while Carlos and Kendall just watched them with an amused look on their faces. Carlos sat on the blond's lap, after some coaching on the blond's end of course. The taller's arms wrapped around the shorter boy's waist, holding him close. And they sat contently like that for a while. Until Ozzie walked by that is.

"Sup, Fags." he smirked as he stood behind the two, Kendall ignored him, whispering sweet nothings in Carlos' ear to get him to do the same. It was in vain though, even though Carlos did his best to ignore the giant's presence, he still froze and stiffened, not daring to even bat an eye. Kendall gave the other two a look as well, telling them to not acknowledge the big guy either. They still slightly glared at the guy, trying to make it seem like they had a stare-off after all their bickering from before.

"I said something queers." the giant growled angrily. Growing agitated by the lack of attention. Which according to Kendall was all he was after. Attention, no one acknowledged him so he went to extreme measures to get attention. But that never eased any of their urge to punch the guy and give him a piece of their minds, or in Carlos' case, to run.

Kendall softly pecked Carlos' cheek, "It's alright, love. Ignore him." he whispered under his breath into the Latino's ear. He could tell the other was on the verge of tears. This has been the hardest on Carlos. He's a people person and feeds off of people surrounding him and having fun. That all stopped once they came out. No one seemed to laugh or even acknowledge the boy when he was up to his little schemes, or when he was trying to brag about a scar he had on his elbow because he broke it when they were little when he tried to fly like superman. Or how cool he looked using his rocket skates to race down the hill a few blocks away just last week.

Carlos was used to having peoples attention be on him. Even though it still sort of was, it was the negative side this time, not the positive kind he was used to where people would surround him and think he was adorable. Now it's all filled with disgusted and hateful stares.

"Go spread your Queer elsewhere, fags!" Ozzie all but growled at the top of his lung, kicking with all his might against the legs of the chair they sat on with the bottom of his foot, the thing not only flew from under Kendall, but the leg practically folded in half by the sheer force.

Kendall's arms instinctively held tight onto Carlos, holding him close and safe as they fell to the floor with a loud thud, as well as a painful crack. Carlos had his eyes closed, waiting for impact. Which never came, he opened his eyes and saw he was laying on top of Kendall, who cushioned his fall. He stared up at the small Latino with a smile and a weird twitch in his eyebrow.

"You okay baby?" the blond asked through gritted teeth.

"Kendall! Are you alright?!" the shorter boy squeaked loudly in concern. Something was dampening his shirt and he pulled back enough to see a bone sticking out of Kendall's forearm.

"OH my god! Kendall!" He screeched and suddenly all eyes were on them. Staring in disbelief. James was up on his feet in no time, standing in front of the two on the floor protectively, glaring daggers at Ozzie as Logan scrambled to his feet and went into full doctor mode, his phone to his ear to call an ambulance in a flash as he went to help Kendall and calm Carlos who was an emotional mess.

* * *

They were currently in the hospital waiting room, waiting for the doctor to put a cast on Kendall's arm. He's already been in surgery and has been patched up, the only thing left was the cast. Carlos had been an emotional mess the entire time. Even though Kendall tried to reassure him saying it'd make him look cooler, even asking the Latino what color he should ask that the cast could be. 'Green like my eyes or purple how you love it?' but all he did was sob into James' shoulder. He wanted so bad to hold Kendall, but was afraid he'd hurt him, even when Kendall was pulling on his arm to get him closer he refused. He just pulled back saying he hurt Kendall enough already. And no matter what the blond said, he could not get Carlos to think otherwise. It killed him to see his boyfriend like that.

Kendall finally walked out of the room, his mother in tow. She had rushed over the second she heard about it. Logan followed them as well, having gone to help Mrs Knight with translating all the medical terms as he always did for all the parents. Well, maybe not with Carlos', they probably have been in hospitals enough times for the bouncy Latino to be able to 'speak doctor' already, as Carlos dubbed it.

Kendall smiled happily upon seeing his boyfriend. "Hey Litos! Look! It's purple, your fave!" he said excitedly, the shorter boy, however, just looked down to his toes upon seeing the thing. Kendall's smile and excitement were gone as fast as they had come. "Hey, babe." he said, stepping up to the boy and trying to hug him.

What he didn't expect though was for the boy to push him away and make a run for it, "Carlos!" he called but the boy was gone before he knew it and he sighed in defeat. "Los..." he mumbled to himself, he felt an arm around him and saw James smiling at him apologetically.

"He needs some time." he mumbled, receiving a knowing nod from Kendall.

"I know... but I also know what he's thinking. He thinks it's his fault. That I'm gonna break up with him any minuted now. No matter how many times I tell him I wont ever do that to him, he wont believe me. No matter what I say." the blond said, tears threatening to fall, "W-what happened to Ozzie?" he asked in a change of subject.

"Expelled." James told him. Which made Kendall smile a bit, "At least one good thing happened." he muttered to no one in particular. James gave him a small hug to cheer him up, which did little actually. Kendall pulled away, "I have something to do." he muttered as he strode out of the hospital, urging his mom along. Leaving behind a very confused James and Logan, they looked at each other, shrugging and decided to head home themselves.

* * *

Carlos had been convinced to go back to school the next day by Logan. The boy managed to convince him that he has to stay strong, and not show he's scared. Which was hard to do as it was. He made it through the first few periods. It was currently time for lunch, he had not seen Kendall at all after he ran out of the hospital. He was waiting for a breakup text or a note in his locker. He just knew the blond was gonna dump him now, not only did he get bullied on because of him, but he broke his arm breaking _his_ fall for him. It was inevitable now.

He sat at the lunch table with James and Logan, poking at his food. The other two kept glancing up at him, trying to make conversation, but nothing helped. He just ignored them and wallowed in self pity. They were starting to get fed up with it. He could see, but he still didn't do anything but stare at his tray and poke around with his food. He was trying to stay strong but all the stares and whispers had doubled now. Either because of yesterday's activities or Kendall's absence.

Suddenly guitar strings were heard as the doors opened. Everybody looked up to see none other than Kendall Knight walking inside, guitar strapped around his neck as he played note after note. His eyes immediately found Carlos, and he kept his gaze on the Latino as he continued to play the guitar. A small smile on his face as he stared lovingly at the smaller boy. Carlos just stared back, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Slowly he began to let a smile form, suspecting what the blond was up to, but then the cast caught his eye again, it amazed him that he could still play that well with that thing on his arm, the one used to play the strings too.

Kendall slowly took a deep breath, keeping his eyes locked on Carlos' as he began to sing.

"_You're better than the best"_

He sang soft and smoothly, making Carlos' heart speed up.

"_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler than the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Lets me know that it's okay_

_Yeah it's okay"_

he sang, putting an extra emphasis on 'Okay'.

"_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night"_

He stepped closer and closer, crossing the cafeteria step by step, all the while his gaze locked with Carlos'. The look of awe, surprise and the sheer emotions swimming in those brown orbs telling him he got his undivided attention.

"_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile"_

He continued on, a smile forming as he sang, which seemed to copy itself upon the Latino's face as well. Everyone around them was quiet as they stared, watching the scene unfold. Kendall paid them no mind, but Logan and James kept their eye out, only relaxing when they saw looks of bewilderment, and a few of the girls were awing at the scene.

"_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile"_

The strum sped up a little as he stopped in front of the smaller boy, swaying to the beat with his hips, as he continued to sing.

"_Don't know how I lived without you_

_'Cuz every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile"_

As he drew out the note, he looked deep into Carlos' eyes, with all the love he had for the boy. Completely letting his guard down for him and only him. He continued to sing slower and softer, putting more love and meaning behind the words he uttered.

"_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild"_

He let the guitar's string strum, waiting till the sound died down as he paused and pecked the boy in front of him on the lips. It only lasted a second or two as he pulled away again, starting to play again as he sang the chorus again.

"_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall outta bed_

_Sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold_

_Buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Oh, you make me smile"_

He finished, letting the guitar's sound die down as he kept his gaze on the boy in front of him.

"I love you Carlos. And nothing, _nothing_, is ever going to stop me from doing so." he spoke, then averted his gaze to the rest of the room, "And no one will _ever _lay a hand on him or you're going to answer to me. One more wrong look, one more word thrown his way, and you can consider yourself screwed for the rest of the year!" he told them, gaze stern and determined. His eyes sparkling with a seriousness no one's ever seen on him, not even when on the ice, "No one screws with me, my friends or my boyfriend and gets away with it! Clear?!" I called. Everyone kept quiet, all of them just staring at him in disbelief. "Good." he said, putting down his guitar and looking back down to the boy in front of him, whose smile has only grown wider with every word Kendall uttered, tears streaming down his face, but it was clear in his eyes they were of happiness.

"I love you, Carlos Garcia." he said again, his voice thick with love for the other boy. Carlos jumped out of his seat and into Kendall's arms, hugging him tight to his chest. "I love you too, Kendall." He got out in between small ecstatic sobs. He could not have been happier than hearing those words from his mouth. Let alone the song they were accompanied with. Now there was no doubt in his mind. He and Kendall were to stay together for an eternity. Nothing could ever tear them apart. He was so happy right now. Nothing could ever change that.

Suddenly they heard someone clapping, they looked up as more people joined in. Logan and James stood, as they started clapping as well. Huge smiles on their faces, proud and happy what their two best friends just showcased. Well mostly Kendall, but it wouldn't have been as touching if they hadn't confessed their love as well. Soon everyone in the cafeteria was standing and giving them an ovation. Cheers, and whistles sounding from seemingly everywhere. Even though there were still people seated and glaring at them, they didn't let it bother them. They just reveled in the moment, and each other. Sharing another loving kiss before the bell rang, signaling lunch was over.


End file.
